mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Medabots and types
This is a list of Medabots in the Japanese anime series Medabots. It also mentions their types, special abilities, and what type of medals they have. List of Medabots and type * Acehorn: Type: Unicorn type Medafighter: Martin Specialty: Healing * Agadama Type: Raccoon Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Air-Ptera Type: Pterodactyl Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Select Corps Specialty: Bomb Attack * Ambiguous Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Antacker Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Antldier Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Arcbeetle Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Space Medafighter X Specialty: Shoots Fire Balls, Medaforce * Arcbeetle Dash Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Beam Blaster, Medaforce Other Info: Arcbeetle Dash is a medachange version of Arcbeetle. The original Arcbeetle is stronger though. * Armorparadeen Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Aquamar Type: Marine Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Aqua Attack * Attack-Tyrano Type: Tyrannosaurus Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Select Corps Specialty: Laser * Auroraqueen Type: Ice Specialty: Ice Strike * Aviking Type: Viking Medal: Devil Medafighter: Heckla and Batona (of Team Iceland) Specialty: Tail Attack * Babyblu Type: Baby Specialty: ???? * Banisher Type: Ban Medafighter: Baron Von Banish Specialty: Strong Appearance * Bayonet Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Bayonet Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Multi-Blast * Belzelga Type: Devil Medal: Devil Medafighter: Miss Caviar/ Space Medafighter X Specialty: Punch * Blackram Type: Devil Medal: Devil Medafighter: The Rockers Specialty: Bombarder Other Info: Its specialty was only listed as this on the Vital Status because the only character who used Blackram attached a special bombarder weapon to it. * Botafly Type: Fly Medafighter: Ansley Specialty: Floating * Brass (AKA Sailor-Multi) Type: Sailor Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Erika Specialty: Shooting * Chimerator Type: Chimera Specialty: ???? * Churlybear Type: Bear Medafighter: The Ankle Biters Specialty: Gravity Beam * Circulus Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Cleobattler Type: Egyptian Queen Medafighter: Patra (of Team Egypt) Specialty: Teams with T-Mummy * Cordy Type: Mushroom Specialty: Makes Parts Ineffective * Cosmo-Alien Type: Alien Specialty: Transform Other Info: Cosmo-Alien can transform any of its medaparts into any other medapart (his left arm can transform into any other left arm medapart, and so on), and use the newly transformed medapart at its peak power. * Cyandog Type: Dog Medal: Monkey Medafighter: Spike Specialty: Shooting * Dashbutton Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Digmole Type: Mole Medafighter: Coach Mountain Specialty: Digging Other Info: Coach Mountain usually hates Medabots. But when it came to building a park for local children, that's when he obtained Digmole. * Dracudon Type: Dracula Medal: Snake Medafighter: Tad Specialty: Biting Arms * Draken Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Drakonfly Type: Dragonfly Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Shooting * Dr. Bokchoy Type: Book Medafighter: Student Council President Specialty: Textbook Punch * Earthkrono Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Eggy Type: Egg Specialty: ???? * Face Lantern Type: Jack-O'-Lantern Specialty: ???? * Femjet Type: Plane Medafighter: Kaylee Specialty: High Speed Flying Other Info: Ever since an accident from an earlier air show, Kaylee's Femjet developed a fear of heights. She managed to overcome it to help Metabee defeat Drakonfly. * Fireflash Type: Firefly Specialty: Swimming * Flatstick Type: Batoidea Specialty: Disrupting Attack * Fligflag Type: Frog type Specialty: Camouflage * Floro Type: Flower Medafighter: Mr. Richards Specialty: Vine Wrap * Fossilkat Type: Witch Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Margareta (of Team Sweden) Specialty: Wand, Zombie Tin-Pet Manipulation Other Media: The second Fossilkat seen was among the abandoned Medabots found in a junkyard who manipulated deactivated Medabots. * Foxuno Type: Fox Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Sword * Gentleheart Type: Golem Specialty: Large Hammers * Giganko Type: Weapon Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Powerful Missiles * Giggly Jelly Type: Jellyfish Specialty: Missile Attack * Gloomeg Type: Stone Medafighter: Eddie Specialty: Shoots Missiles * Gobanko Type: Sohei called Benkei type Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Squidguts (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: Claw * Gokudo Type: Sun Wukong Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Shrimplips (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: Stretch Punch * Gorem Type: Clay Model Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Strong Armor * Gorem 2 Type: Clay Model Medafighter: Zuru Specialty: ???? * Goriongo Type: Gorilla Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Prauda (of Team Kenya) Specialty: Diversion * Greatmotha Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Haniwa Type: Earthenware Doll Specialty ???? * Hakado Type: Zhu Bajie Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Shrimplips (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: ???? * Honey Type: Assistant Medal: Mermaid Medafighter: Ms. Nae Specialty: Helper * Hopstar Type: Rabbit Medafighter: Annika (of Team Sweden) Specialty: Hand Combat * Icknite Type: Kunoichi Medafighter: Property of Ninja Park Specialty: Ninja Sword * Jorat Type: Rat Specialty: Supports Other Medabots * Kamafive Type: French Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Jean-Paul Beret (of Team France) Specialty: Fire Attack * Kantaroth Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Rintaro Specialty: Shooting * Kappalord Type: Kappa Specialty: Laser Beam * Kingpharaoh Type: Pharaoh Specialty: Gravity Control * Kintaro Type: Kintaro Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Kareem Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Komandog Type: Guard Dog Medal: Tortoise Medafighter: Tak Specialty: Traveling Attack * Krosserdog Type: Dog Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Spike Specialty: Shooting * Kuraba Type: Crab Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Norbert Specialty: Punch * Landbrachio Type: Brachiosaurus Specialty: Laser Attack * Landmotor Type: Car Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Crash Attack * Magdosnake Type: Poisonous Snake Specialty: ???? * Magiclown Type: Clown Specialty: Projectile Launching * Mammatusk Type: Mastodon Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Team Russia Specialty: Blizzard Attack * Mantaprey Type: Mantis Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Hand-to-Hand Combat * Mega-Emperor Type: Weapon Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Powerful Missiles * Megaphant Type: Elephant Medafighter: Gangster Specialty: Iron Ball * Metabee (AKA Metal-Beetle) Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Ikki Tenryou Specialty: Seeker Missiles, Medaforce * Mistyghost Type: Ghost Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Multiple Projections * Moai Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Monoklar Type: Monacle Medal: Tortoise Medafighter: Jean-Luc Beret Specialty: Shooting * Multikolor Type: Chameleon Medal: Chameleon Medafighter: Seamus MacRaker Specialty: Camouflage * Neutranurse Type: Nurse Medal: Mermaid Medafighter: Karin Specialty: Healing * Nin-Ninja Type: Ninja Medafighter: Property of Ninja Park Specialty: Ninja Sword * Noctobat Type: Bat Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Anti-Air Missiles Other Info: Noctobats usually serve as foot soldiers for the Rubberobo Gang. * Oceana Type: Mermaid Medal: Mermaid Medafighter: Hannah Specialty: Healing * Octoclam Type: Clam Medafighter: Natalie Specialty: Wind Attack * Orkamar Type: Killer Whale Medafighter: Belmont (of Team Iceland) Specialty: Shock Wave * Papyrak Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Paradiver Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Peppercat Type: Cat Medafighter: Samantha Specialty: Electric Shock * Penaltybox Type: Satellite (?) Medafighter: Mr. Referee Specialty: ???? Other Info: Mr. Referee once used this Medabot to immobilize Seaslug when he attacked Mr. Referee * Phoenix Type: Phoenix Medal: Phoenix Medafighter: The Rockers Specialty: Fire Blast * Pingen Type: Penguin Medafighter: Paco Specialty: Not suited for battle Other Info: Because it has weak armor, this is why Pingen is not suited for Robattles. It is mostly used of explorations in the arctic. * Piraskull Type: Pirate Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Captain Gene (of Team Caribbean) Specialty: Teams with Pirastar * Pirastar Type: Pirate Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Captain Gene's Mates (of Team Caribbean) Specialty: Teams with Piraskull * Poison Copy Type: Scorpion Specialty: Toxic Lava Attack * Pretty Prime Type: Cleopatra Specialty: Ice Sabre * Propolis Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Puttycat Type: Cat Specialty: ???? * Rappy Type: Mascot Specialty: ???? * Rabudo Type: Rabbit Medafighter: Rupert Specialty: Time Control * Redlace Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Redmatador Type: Cow Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Team Spain Specialty: Saber * Rhinorush Type: Rhinoceros Medafighter: Isbestja (of Team Kenya) Specialty: Shooting * Robo-Emperor Type: Weapon Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Shoots Missiles * Rockflower Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Roks Type: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Mystery Medafighter Specialty: High Speed and Sword * Rokusho Type: Stag Beetle Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Dr. Hushi Specialty: Sword and Speed, Medaforce * Rollerman Type: Armadillo Specialty: Defense * Sabotina Type: Cactus Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Amigo Brothers (of Team Mexico) Specialty: Shooting * Sailormate Type: Sailor Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Siri (of Team Sweden) Specialty: Shooting * Saldron Type: Salamander Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Fire Attack * Samarai Type: Samurai Medal: Tortoise Medafighter: Principal Specialty: Sword * Seagaru Type: Dragon Medal: Phoenix Medafighter: Gillgirl (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: Laser Beam * Shamen Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Shin Metabee Type: Hercules Beetle Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Ikki Tenryou Specialty: Seeker Missiles, Medaforce Other Info: Shin Metabee is is the Upgraded version of Metabee but in the dubbed version of Medabots Spirits, he's still called Metabee. * Sharkkan Type: Shark Medafighter: Ryan Specialty: Torpedo Other Info: Metabee couldn't defeat Sharkkan in the first battle due to Sharkkan having an advantage in the water. With the help of an old man giving his Tentaclam's legs to him, Metabee was able to defeat Sharkkan. In the same appearance, Sharkkan (alongside two other water-based Medabots) were part of a sea monster plot to stop pollution. * Sir Gold Type: Sha Wujing Medafighter: Shrimplips Specialty: ???? * Snailoader Type: Snail Specialty: Time Control * Snowbro Type: Snowball Medafighter: Tom Specialty: Freeze Beam * Soniktank Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Specter Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Spidar Type: Spider Medafighter: Rubberobo Gang Specialty: Web Attack * Spiralle Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Spiritus Type: Tiger Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Gillgirl (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: Hand Combat * Spitfire Type: Dragon Medal: Mermaid Medafighter: Mr. Dragon Specialty: Punch * Starpeda Type: Starfish Specialty: ???? * Stingaray Type: Crawfish Medal: Stingray Medafighter: Nathan Specialty: Homing Laser * Stone Mirror Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Sumilidon Type: Saber-Tooth Tiger Medal: Stage Beetle Medafighter: Koji Specialty: Shadow Sword * Sunwitch Medafighter: Witch Specialty: Pushover * T-Mummy Type: Mummy Medafighter: Al and Hassan (of Team Egypt) Specialty: Teams with Cleobattler * Tankar Type: Battle Motor Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Medabot Corporation Specialty: Shooting Other Info: The Medabot Corporation uses the Tankars to test their new Medabots. * Tentaclam Type: Clam Medafighter: Old Man of the Sea Specialty: Floating Other Info: Tentaclam gave his legs to Metabee so that he can fight Ryan's Sharkkan. * Totalizer Type: Tortoise Medal: Tortoise Medafighter: Sloan Specialty: Laser Beam, Power Attack * Toybox Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Turnmonkey Type: Monkey Specialty: Speed and Punching * Twinkle Type: Guide Specialty: Shooting * Tyrelbeetle Type: Stag Beetle Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Mystery Medafighter Specialty: Grappling Horns * Utopian Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Volume 10 Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Warbandit Type: King Lion Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Victor (of Team Kenya) Specialty: Shooting * Whitesword Type: Samurai in Shinsengumi type Medal: Stag Beetle Medafighter: Seaslug (of the Rubberobo Gang) Specialty: Sword * Wigwamo Type: Indian Medal: Phoenix Medafighter: Team USA Specialty: High Speed * Wildfire Type: Weapon Medal: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Jean-Guy Beret (of Team France) Specialty: Cannon * Windsale Type: Sylph Specialty: Transform * Wolfeel Type: ???? Specialty: ???? * Zorin Type: Stag Beetle Medal: Stag Beetle Specialty: ???? Kilobots Kilobots are the primary antangonists of the third season of Medabots, they are a compeiting brand of combatting robots, which exhibit little to none of the personality found in their opposing brand. They'll take commands (no matter how inhumane) from their partners and thus become popular for those who don't want Medabots who'd refuse to attack if their opponent is already badly damaged. Also, these robots make the Medaforce attack useless, as Kilobots are not affected by this attack. Most Kilobots are powered by the EX Medal. Among the Kilobots are: * Ambiguous 2 Type: Jewel Beetle Medafighter: Suzy Specialty: Rapid Fire Attack * Blakbeetle Type: Hercules Beetle Medafighter: Kam Specialty: Swift Fire Attack Other Info: Blakbeetle is the only Kilobot that has emotions. * Brownbison Type: Bison Specialty: Power Charge * Cutter Type: Sword Medafighter: Kam Specialty: Whole Cutter Attack * Desperado Type: Hammer Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Full Body Blasters * Exor Type: Saber-Tooth Tiger Medafighter: Kam Specialty: Sin Sword Other Info: Exor is a Kilobot version of Sumilodon. * Flyfalcon Type: * Fotoshoot Type: Camera Medafighter: Kam Specialty: ???? * Frontline Type: Soldier Medafighter: Kam Specialty: ???? * Gryphon Type: Super Devil Specialty: Ultimate Fighting * Hanumonkey Type: Monkey Medafighter: Brat Brothers Specialty: 3 to 1 Grapple * Locknex Type: Submarine Medafighter: Ginkai and Kam Specialty: Underwater Attack * Redrun Type: Devil '''Medafighter: Kam Specialty: Grappling Attack * Sherwood Type: Robin Hood Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Arrow Attack * Skelbot Type: Skeleton Medafighter: Masa Specialty: Mass Fire Attack * Tankbank Type: Tank Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Salvo Attack * Tricerapotts Type: Triceratops Medafighter: Charlie Specialty: Bash Attack * Unitrix Type: King Lion Medafighter: Ginkai Specialty: Power Bolts Other Info: Unitrix is a Kilobot version of Warbandit. External links * Anime Admirer's Medabot Robots Page Medabots